Summer Vacation
by Smoke-In-The-Mailbox
Summary: Continuation off the manga The host club has left japan to go study abroad in america Haruhi is dating Tamaki but what happens when her feelings are starting to change and develope for other host club memebers TwinsxHaruhi Sorry for bad summary just read
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

**Haruhi Pov chapter 1 **

I started to become used to living in America since I left to study abroad. It was nice, if it weren't for the Host Club it might have gotten really boring really fast. Ah the Host Club oh how I love all those guys. Oh Crap thinking of the Host Club, Tamaki, I have to go meet up with him for our date. I wonder what time it is shall I dare look over at the clock. 2:03 is what the clock read.

"Crap", I yelled. Knowing Sempai he was going to freak out and call a humongous search party to find me. I grabbed my cell it said I had 10 missed calls and they were all from Tamaki.

How had I forgotten about our date? I have been caring less and less lately. I haven't been feeling the same around him anymore. I wonder why that is? Oh well probably nothing. I'll just brush that thought out of my mind for right now. I went over to my closet to get dressed. I looked at my closet and saw all the frilly clothes Hikaru and Kaoru forcibly put in my closet. I picked out an outfit and slipped it on and then went over to look in the mirror. Looks nice I guess. Hopefully Hikaru and Kaoru would approve.

I stood in front of the mirror for a little bit. I really have started to look more girly. I grew out my hair and it was mostly straight except for, at the end it curled a little bit. I didn't like that it was long but Tamaki insisted I grow it out. I looked back to the mirror. Hmm and I guess my curves started to fill out as well. I'm no longer as flat as a board as the Hitachiins so lovingly put it.

Then I grabbed my cell and keys and went out the door. I got inside my car, which yes I have because the twins insisted I needed to visit a lot so they got me one. I shut the door and sat there for a moment. I looked at the time 2:30. "Crap", I muttered. How could I have taken 30 minutes to get ready? Sempai is going to kill me.

I better get going to…..wait where is it where I'm going exactly? Had I really not cared that much that I forgot where our date was at. I grabbed my phone to listen to the messages in hope that he mentioned where he was at. I typed in the password and Tamaki's voice started coming out of the phone.

"Haruhi! Where are you? You should be here by now. I look like an idiot sitting in the _park_ all alone. How could you forget…."

I started to block out his words with my thoughts. The park of course. Why did I forget? So I started the car and headed to the park. I got there after about 40 minutes and got out of the car and started and started looking around for him. I spotted him but he was with the twins. All I could think is what are they doing here. So I started walking towards them.

Tamaki spotted me and a sparkle appeared in his eyes. He started to run towards me. For a second I thought maybe I should turn and run, but why would I think that. He grabbed me and pulled me into the biggest hug he could and clung to me.

This is only one of the many things that annoys me about him he is way to clingy and I hated it. The twins walked up and pulled him off me. Thank god.

Tamaki shot them an evil glare. We kind of just stood there for a second until the twins got that evil Cheshire grin on their faces that they pull off all too well.

They walked towards me, and Hikaru put his arm around my waist and Kaoru put his arm around my shoulder. Even though I was dating Tamaki they were still as touchy as hell and still constantly flirted just like before.

I looked up and they were staring down at me. Hikaru started twirling my hair with his hands and Kaoru mimicked his action.

"What's up Haruhi", they said in unison while gazing deeply into my eyes. For a moment a part of me didn't want them to let go but I brushed them off as I did with that thought I had.

"Nothing", I grumbled at them while trying to remove Hikaru's arm from my waist.

"What are you two doing here anyway", I said annoyingly.

"Well the boss called us and said", Hikaru started. "That he was lonely cause you skipped out on him", Kaoru finished.

"Well sorry but I forgot about our date today", I said trying to defend myself.

Tamaki turned his head to me and said, "You forgot ".

"Yeah sorry sempai", I started to say but he put his finger to my lips.

"It's ok everybody forgets things", he said while pulling me into a light chaste kiss. I pulled away quickly and turned my head towards the twins and they were completely turned away from the scene.

Then I said attempting to break the awkward moment, "So what are we doing today".

Tamaki looked over at me and said, "Well I was planning on having a romantic picnic for two, but now that those two shady twins are here we will have to find something else to do".

"Boss how many times do we have to tell you not to call us shady twins and you were the one who invited us in the first place", they said together. Then I felt a drop of water land on my cheek. I looked up at the sky and it was raining slightly and then it started pouring.

I looked to Tamaki and said, "I guess plans are canceled for today. I'll just head home". Did I detect a hint of happiness in my voice? Well I don't think he noticed.

"Ok", he said rushing to the car so he would save his oh so precious hair from getting wet. I started to walk to my car when I felt to arms go around my shoulders.

"Can we go home with you Haruhi", Hikaru pleaded.

"No", I said sternly.

"But Haruhi since we live so close to the park we walked here and we don't have a car to get home", Kaoru whined.

"No", I said again.

"But Haruhi", they both whined together.

"Walk in the rain for all I care", I said while preparing to get in the car.

"Don't be so mean Haruhi", they said with grumpy faces and crossed their arms. I looked back at them and they were soaking wet and I felt kind of bad for them and I knew I wasn't going to win this argument anyway.

"Alright just get in the car already", I said and slammed my car door. And I looked back at them and they had that evil smile on their face. I started driving and every so often I would glance in the mirror and they would be staring intently at me.

"Why do you keep looking at us", they said together.

"Well why do you keep looking at me", I replied.

"You're really pretty Haruhi", Hikaru started. "We can't help but to stare", Kaoru finished.

"Thank you", I said questionably.

We sat there for a little bit until Hikaru broke the silence and said, "So do you want to go do something with us before we go home," he said.

"Where would you expect us to go its pouring outside", I said.

"We could go see a movie", Kaoru replied.

"I don't know. I was supposed to go on a date with Sempai and then ditching him and going somewhere with you guys. It just doesn't feel right", I replied.

"Come on Haruhi please", they both begged. "Fine", I mumbled. So first we went to go get dinner which took awhile. Then we finally got to the movie theatre. I don't know why but we saw some sappy romance movie. I sat in-between them. It took them all of a couple minutes for them to put their arms around me and lean their identical heads into me.

I started to forget about the movie and look at them. I put both of my hands on their heads and started to tassel their hair. Hikaru looked up at me and said, "Haruhi what are you doing", he said. I pulled my hand away instantly in embarrassment.

"I was j..ju..just uh", I said starting to stutter.

"You were just what", Kaoru said as he turned to me.

"Nothing, forget about it", I managed to say. "Ok", they said while nodding. We went back to watching the movie. Hikaru and Kaoru still had their arms around me. Ha will those two ever learn. The movie ended and we all got up to go to the car. I drove all the way home to my place.

I turned around and realized the twins were still there. Crap I was supposed to drop them off at their house. Well they were sleeping like the entire car ride so I kind of forgot they were there.

Hmm let me think it would be another 40 minute drive back to their place, but I've been driving all day and I'm worn out. Maybe I'll just let them stay in the guest room. Since I don't have a roommate it's open, but what will those devilish twins do. Oh no what am I saying I'm starting to sound like Tamaki. Alright I'll just let them stay. But something tells me I'm going to regret it.

I opened the back door and went to go wake them up. "Hikaru, Kaoru get up", I said while nudging them. They got out of the car and looked around.

"Haruhi what are we doing at your house. Weren't you supposed to drop us off first", Hikaru said.

"Well you two were so quiet that I forgot you were there so I drove all the way home by mistake. So I guess you'll have to stay at my house just for tonight. And don't you two go getting any ideas", I started to say but the devilish grins were already appearing on their faces. They went over to the car and pulled out two overnight bags When did they put those in there? And how did they know they were going to…then I started to realize.

"Did you guys fall asleep on purpose. So I would forget about you and drive all the way home so that you could stay here", I said.

They both came up from behind and whispered into my ears, " Who said we were sleeping". That sent shivers down my spine. They started to walk towards my door and I followed.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to bed. The guest room is over there", I said.

"Hey Haruhi if you ever get lonely", Hikaru started to say. "You can come crawl in our bed and sleep in-between us", Kaoru finished.

"I'll pass", I said while starting to walk towards my room.

"But if you change your mind you know where we'll be", they both said. So I went to my room closed the door and tried to get some sleep. I woke up early because I set my alarm. So I went to the kitchen and started to make some pancakes. When they were done I headed to the guest room to go wake up the twins. I walked over to them and stared. They were actually kind of cute when they were sleeping. They look so peaceful. Then Hikaru started to open his eyes and saw me staring at him.

"Haruhi, why are you staring at us. Are we really that attractive. Can you not help yourself", Hikaru said.

"Shut up Hikaru your way to cocky", I muttered back at him


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vacation

**Hikaru POV chapter 2**

I started to pull the covers off me and sat up on the bed.

"Hikaru why aren't you wearing a shirt", Haruhi said.

She just stood there staring at me. Wait is she blushing, she is so cute sometimes. I pulled and evil grin onto my face and I got off the bed.

"Well Haruhi it was hot last night and…..oh I'm sorry is it too much for you to handle", I said with a slight grin while starting to walk towards her.

"N…..n..no….no", she said while starting to stutter.

She started moving backwards as I walked closer and eventually hit the wall.

"By the look of the blush on your face I would have to disagree", I whispered into her ear.

Her blush deepened even more if that's possible. I had my arms pinned to the wall and her head was in-between them. She was looking up at me and I was staring down at her. I started slowly leaning into her. I took her chin into my hand and tilted her face towards mine. Well at this point I had already expected her to have pushed me off, but she didn't. At the thought of this I smiled slightly and continued to move in closer to where our lips were practically touching hers. I was about to seal the kiss when I felt a tug at my shoulder. And then I was instantly pulled off her.

"Hikaru we are guests. You shouldn't be taking advantage of her in such ways", Kaoru said while holding out a hand to her.

"I'm sorry did Hikaru scare you, sometimes he just can't control himself", he said while leaning his face into hers like the way I did a second ago.

"Your one to talk", I said and crossed my arms then gave him an unhappy glare.

"What", he said questionably as if he did nothing wrong then pulled himself off Haruhi. She gave us both blank stares and started to inch towards the door awkwardly.

"Where do you think you're going", we whispered into her ears.

"Um… to go finish breakfast. I'll come get you when I'm done", she said and walked out the door. I sat down on the bed and Kaoru sat next to me.

"Hikaru were you really going to kiss her", Kaoru asked me.

"I don't know Kaoru. I couldn't help myself. Geez get off my case", I said.

Kaoru gave me an evil grin and said, "Someone has a crush on our toy. How cute"

"Shut up Kaoru. It's not like you didn't want her the same way I did. I saw you staring at her."

"Well sorry Hikaru but I couldn't help it. I just well…I don't know I kinda like her", he replied.

"You too huh", I said.

"Well then we should find a way to break up her and the boss", Kaoru said determined.

I got an evil grin on my face and said, "I like the way you think Kaoru".

Then Haruhi poked her head in and said, "Guys time for breakfast".

"What are we having", I asked her as I walked out the room towards the kitchen.

"Pancakes", she said.

"With syrup I hope", I heard Kaoru say.

"Of course", she said smiling. Yes I love syrup.

We all sat down and started eating breakfast until Haruhi asked in her annoyed voice, "Why are you guys still not wearing shirts...Damn rich people think they can do whatever they want in my house". That last part she mumbled but I still heard her.

"Well it's hot in here Haruhi", we both whined.

"Hold that thought guys I'm getting a call", she said reaching for her phone. "It's Tamaki", she said before she flipped it open and left the room. Ugh stupid Tono always steals Haruhi away from us. Kaoru and I just sat there and ate our breakfast.

Then Haruhi came out and said, "Well Sempai wants us to meet him at the water park ASAP. So let's get going. Haruhi took us to our house so we could get our swim trunks.

"Oh I just realized I was in such a rush I didn't even grab my swim suit. I guess we'll just have to go back and get it", Haruhi said while trying to look for the car keys in her pocket.

"No need for that", Kaoru started to say.

"We've got plenty of suits you can choose that are from our mother's collection", I finished.

"Alright just pick one out for me so I can change", she said hesitantly.

We picked out a nice purple bikini held together with gold strings. We handed it to her and she gave us an uneasy look and went to go change. When she came out we just stared in awe. Her body has gotten a lot more feminine since the host club days. More particularly in the chest area, which is fine by me. She looks so adorable.

"Does it look ok", she asked while staring in a mirror. "It looks better than ok", we both said.

"I better go get some sun tan lotion it's supposed to be really hot today", Kaoru said while leaving the room. I was sitting on the couch and Haruhi was walking towards me to accompany me but she tripped and landed right on top of me. I stared up at her and she had her hands on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. Instantly my face burned bright red.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru", she said and started to pull herself off of me. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her and pulled her in really close, her face just inches away from mine.

"Don't be", I said as I pulled my face in closer to hers.

"Hi…Hik…Hikaru what do you think you're doing", she said stuttering. That's when reality slapped me in the face and I suddenly felt embarrassed and pulled myself out from under her.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, my bad", I said to her while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

Kaoru came in and said, "Come on guys let's go. Oh and Haruhi I'll drive".

"Ok. Thanks Kaoru", she said back to him. I sat in the car next to her and avoided as much eye contact as possible. I just felt so weird from what happened earlier. But I tried to keep my cool and act as if nothing were wrong.

She turned to me and said, "Hikaru is something wrong". Dammit she can see right through me. "Why would you think that", I said.

"Well normally if I was sitting next to you in the car you would have your hands all over me. And you're not doing that, in fact you're not even looking at me", she said with a worried look. I got that evil smirk on my face I always have. Then I put one arm around her shoulder and the other around her stomach and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Haruhi I didn't realize you liked it so much", I whispered in her ear.

"Uh….Hikaru I never said that. I just wanted to know why you were acting funny that's all", she said with a grumpy look and turned away.

"Aw don't be so modest Haruhi you just wanted me to hold you", I said and pulled her closer if that's possible.

"Hey guys were here", Kaoru said and got out of the car. I let go of her and got out of the car but clung right back on and my brother did the same. We heard someone yell Haruhi's name in the distance. Ugh it's the boss.

He walked over to us and said, "What are you two little devils doing clinging onto my Haruhi like that. Get off of her". He came over and ripped Haruhi away from our clutches.

"Come on Haruhi let's go swimming", he said excitedly.

"Go on ahead without me. I'm a little tired", she said. "Ok", he replied and went running off.

"We will stay with you Haruhi", Kaoru and I said to her.

After sitting there for awhile we turned to her and asked, "Do you want to go to the lazy river or something".

She turned to us, smiled and said, "Sure". We all got tubes and went to the lazy river. We let the flow of the river carry us and sat there for a moment enjoying it.

Then I said, "So Haruhi how are you and the boss doing you know relationship wise".

"It's ok guess. Things could be better though. But everyone goes through a rough patch in their relationship right. I feel like I liked it better when we were just friends. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. What do you think Hikaru", she said to me.

"Well uh…why don't you just….uh…what am I a relationship expert or something", I mumbled at her.

"Oh right well sorry for asking…Well anyway I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm going to head home. Will you guys tell Sempai I'm leaving", she said.

"But Haruhi your our ride home", we both said in unison to her.

"Oh yeah that's right. I guess I'll just leave him a text saying we left. Come on guys let's go", she said walking to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Vacation

**Haruhi POV chapter 3**

So I dropped the twins off at their house and made my way home. I got on my bed and just laid there for a couple minutes. Then I felt my pocket buzz. I grabbed my phone and looked at the collar ID. It said Kyouya. What on earth does he want? So I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello Haruhi. It's me Kyouya. I just wanted to call and let you know that there is going to be a summer festival this weekend. And all the Host Club members have been asked to participate in a booth. So I just thought I'd let you know…by the way it's on Saturday and it's being held at the park. So be there at around 10:00am are for setup and it starts 11:00am. So I'll see you in two days bye", he said and hung up the phone.

"Wait what booth am I working", I tried to say but he had already hung up the phone. Ugh now I've got some festival thing to deal with. So I stayed at home and read books and watched movies all night until I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of thunder. Oh no it's storming outside. I got up to look out the window and saw it was pouring outside. Then a flash of lightning lit up my whole house. And a boom of thunder came after that. I went running to my couch and hid my face under the pillows.

I pulled out my phone and was about to call Tamaki. But then I remembered he told me he was busy all day today when I tried to make plans to do something. What am I going to do I'm so scared.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I stumbled over to the door and opened it. There stood Hikaru and Kaoru. Without even thinking I ran into their arms as I heard another bang of thunder ring through my ears. I clutched onto them tighter when more thunder raged throughout the house. They picked me up and sat me on the couch.

They sat down, put their arms around me, and held me close to them. Eventually I fell asleep in their arms. I woke up a couple of hours later and was still in their arms. The TV was on and they were watching something. I lifted my head off Kaoru's shoulder and looked over at Hikaru.

He looked down at me and said, "Hey Kaoru look Haruhi is finally awake". Kaoru grabbed my chin and pulled my face in his direction.

He leaned in and said, "Did you sleep well Haruhi".

"What are you two doing here", I said pulling my face away from him.

"Well we heard it was storming outside and we thought you might be scared so we rushed over here, grabbed a hold of you, and you fell asleep in our arms", they both said together.

"Oh well thanks", I said.

"Well we better get going….see you at the festival", they said and walked out the door.

"Hey at least close the door", I yelled. Hikaru poked his head in.

"Sorry", he said with a seductive smile. He closed the door and left. Then I heard the lock click. How the hell did he get a key? I'll have to deal with him later. I glanced down at the clock 6:32pm. Geez how long was I asleep. So I made dinner and sat alone.

After dinner I grabbed a book and read in my bed for awhile. I set my alarm for 8:30am and went to sleep. I woke up and my alarm had not gone off. Someone opened my door. It was the twins. They came walking in and I just sat up on the bed and stared at them. They both grabbed one of my arms and laid a kiss on my hands. Their mouths trailed up leaving kisses all along my arms. Hikaru made it to my face first.

He was about to kiss me when a loud noise started going, "Ring ring ring…..ring ring ring". I woke up and realized it was my alarm. I turned it off and sat up. What kind of dream was that? Well it's not like it means anything it's just a dream.

So I made some breakfast and left my house for the park. I didn't realize it was such a big festival. I saw Kyouya walked over to him and said, "Hey Kyouya. So do you know what booth I'm working" He closed his little black book and turned toward me.

"Haruhi you will be working the kissing booth", he said with an evil grin.

"There is no way I'm doing that. I refuse", I shouted at him.

"Well that's just too bad because all the other booths are full", he said still grinning. Damn rich bastard. Who does he think he is? Then I felt two arms come around my waist.

"Come on Haruhi it won't be that bad", the twins said together. I felt kind of awkward being around them after that dream I had last night. I pulled away from them shakily and turned toward Kyouya.

"Where is my booth at Kyouya? I better get going", I said to him. He pointed his finger in the direction it was and I took off. I ignored the twins for the rest of the day. Every time we had a break and they came walking in my direction I turned around and walked the other way.

It was near the end of the day and I was finishing up. Tamaki and Kyouya had already left. Then I heard someone from behind me slam money on the table. So I turned around to see who it was.

"Hikaru what….what are you doing here…..", I tried to say but before I could finish he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. As he tried to deepen the kiss I just stood there in shock. I was about to push him off but then he ran his tongue along my lower lip. That made me gasp. Why did he do that? He took his chance and darted his tongue into my mouth.

He started exploring everywhere with his tongue. Am I actually enjoying this? No I can't be I'm dating Tamaki this is wrong. So I was going to try to push him away again but before I could he pulled away. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eye.

"I don't like to be ignored Haruhi", he said and winked at me.

"Hikaru let's go", I heard Kaoru shout from somewhere out in the distance.

"Bye Haruhi", he said then gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Vacation

**Kaoru POV chapter 4**

"Hikaru what took you so long", I said to him as he was walking towards me.

"I had a little business to take care of", he said and winked. What do does mean by that? I wonder what he said to Haruhi. We both got in our car. He was driving and sitting in silence.  
>"Hikaru what did you say to Haruhi earlier when we left", I said to him.<p>

"It's not what I said. It's more of what I did", he said back to me.

"What did you do to her", I said even though I already knew the answer to that question.

"Do I even have to tell you", he said with a stupid grin on his face. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the car ride. Why would he do something like that to Haruhi without telling me about it first? God sometimes he makes me so mad. I slept in my own room that night just to show him I was irritated with him.

I woke up and went into Hikaru's room he was still sleeping. I started to look around and remembered something. Haruhi always goes to the library on this day.

I left Hikaru a note saying I was going to go do something. I got there and started looking around. I spotted Haruhi sitting at a desk reading something. Man she comes here pretty early no one else is even here yet. I crept up to her and was staring down at her.

She still hadn't noticed me yet. I put my hands on her arms and ran them up the sides until I hit her shoulders. I could tell she was about to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand before she could.

I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh it's only me". Then I took my hand off her mouth.

"God Kaoru you scared the living hell out of me", she said in an obviously annoyed voice. Man I love how she can tell us apart.

"Damn rich bastard", I heard her mutter under her breath.

"What was that", I said seductively.

"Oh nothing….So what are you doing here anyway as you can see I'm trying to read", she said.

"To do this", I said then grabbed her chin and tilted it towards me. I pulled her face closer until our lips finally met. It felt great the way her lips just molded into mine.

Her eyes just stood wide in shock. I can't blame her though I would be shocked to first Hikaru then me. I started to make an attempt to deepen the kiss by pushing my tongue into her mouth.

After a few seconds of that it looked like she was about done with what was going on so before she could push me off I pulled away.

"I can't let my brother have all the fun now can I", I said then left the library before she could say anything. I drove home and when I opened the door, Hikaru was there leaning against the door frame.

"Where did you go", he said sternly.

"Well I just made a quick trip down to the library", I said nonchalantly.

"What were you doing there? You don't read", he said obviously irritated.

"Do I even have to tell you", I said mocking what he had said to me yesterday.

"That's not funny Kaoru", he said and turned away from me.

"Come on Hikaru I'm sorry. Don't be mad", I said and grabbed him because I could tell he was about to walk away.

"I'm not mad I'm just…well whatever, besides we have to focus on breaking up the boss and Haruhi, that can't happen if I have petty fights with you on the side.

"Whatever you say", I said while giving him a hug.

"So what do you think we should do to break them up", I said with a mischievous grin on my face. He got the same smirk on his face and pulled me into our room. We sat on the bed and started throwing out ideas. I was listening but then my mind faded away in thoughts of Haruhi. Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Kaoru are you even listening to me," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Huh….yeah I guess my mind just drifted off for a second," I said.

"Just what is it your thinking about Kaoru…huh…is it Haruhi? Well you don't have to worry about that because she's obviously in love with me", he said with sarcasm and then laughed.

"Shut up Hikaru", I said while laughing and then threw a pillow at his face.

"I thought you were over your childish games", he said with a smirk then threw the pillow back at my face.

"What do you want to do today", I asked him.

"I don't know maybe we could um…..well I think the boss and Haruhi are going to go on a date today. We could go spy on them", he suggested.

"Alright sounds like fun", I said with my Cheshire grin


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Vacation

**Haruhi POV chapter 5**

I'm trying to get ready for my date and not worry about the twins. But why did they do it? Why did they kiss me? Was it simply because I ignored them? Could it really be that simple? But why had I enjoyed it so much? Why didn't I pull away when I had the chance? I'm dating Tamaki aren't I? I'm just so confused. Maybe I should call him and cancel our date so I can think. Then I felt my phone vibrate. Speak of the devil it's him. So I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Haruhi I can't wait for our date", he said excitedly.

"Uh I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm sorry Sempai, but I'm going to have to cancel," I said.

"But Haruhi why", he whined.

"Something came up", I said quickly then closed the phone. So I sat on the couch and started to think. So why did it feel so right kissing them. Why don't I feel that way when Tamaki kisses me? Is he not right for me? I definitely don't feel the same way I used to about him.

Does that mean I don't like him anymore? Well if that is the case then maybe I should stop leading him on. Should I break up with him? He would get over it eventually right? Maybe I should just get it over with. I got my phone and started to send him a text.

It said for him to come to my place tonight so I could talk to him about something. He replied with a message saying ok can't wait.

So in the mean time I went grocery shopping to try and pass the time. I got back and made myself some dinner. I finished and started doing the dishes.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I wiped off my hands and went to go answer it. Well here goes nothing. I opened the door and Tamaki walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about", he asked.

"Well this isn't really easy to say, but I really liked it better when we were just friends. So I've decided to break up with you. I realize you might be upset about this, but I would like it if we could still get along. I'm so sorry Sempai, I really am", I said then hid my face in my hands.

He stood there in shock for a moment. Then he got up and walked out the door without a word. Man I feel so bad. He didn't handle that well at all. I'll give him a few days to sulk he'll come around eventually.

I then felt my phone vibrate. Oh crap what if it's Tamaki. I picked it up and the caller ID said Kyouya. Ugh what does he want now?

So I flipped it open, "Hello Haruhi. So I just wanted to let you know the whole Host Club is taking a summer vacation. We have decided to go to Hawaii. We are taking my private jet tomorrow morning. I know it seems sudden, but don't worry the Hitachiin's are on their way over to help you pack", after he said that I heard a knock.

"Right on time", Kyouya muttered snapped the phone shut and went to go answer the door. I opened it up and saw the twins staring at me grinning those grins of theirs.

"Hey Haruhi", they said together.

"Here are your bags", Hikaru said pushing at least 5 cases of luggage into my house.

"Wait I thought you were supposed to help me pack, not pack for me", I groaned.

"Well it is more fun this way", Kaoru said.

"And why is there so many suitcases. Just how long are we staying there anyway", I said.

"Well probably for a couple weeks", they said together.

"We better get going", Hikaru started.

"We'll pick you here at 6:30am tomorrow to pick you up", Kaoru finished.

"Bye", they said and went out the door. Oh great now I have to spend the rest of my summer with the Host Club. I grabbed my phone and set the alarm for 6:30am. I sat on my bed and gradually fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm and got up to take a shower. I got out and got changed. I headed into my kitchen to grab a breakfast bar.

I started to unwrap it when I heard the door and Hikaru grabbed my arm and Kaoru grabbed my luggage. Then I was dragged into their car…..wait it's a limo.

"Why did you guys rent a limo", I sighed.

"Well we both wanted to sit next to you and we wouldn't be able to do that if one of us had to drive", they both said.

"Fine", I mumbled. We got in the limo and sat in-between them. Kaoru put his arm around my shoulder and Hikaru put his arm around my waist, as usual.

"Better get comfortable it's a long drive to the airport", Kaoru said.

"Great", I groaned in sarcasm.

We sat in silence for awhile until I said, "You guys do know it's a pretty big limo you don't have to sit so close to me".

"But we want to", Kaoru said seductively.

"Besides we need to spend as time with you as we can because you are probably going to want to sit next to the boss on the plane", Hikaru said in an aggravated voice.

"Well actually I wouldn't mind sitting in-between you guys for the plane ride", I said.

"Are you sure", Hikaru started.

"Because the boss wouldn't like that", Kaoru finished.

"Oh trust me I don't think he'd mind", I said then laughed hesitantly.

"Whatever you say", they said. After that time just flew by.

"Haruhi were here", they said. They grabbed my stuff and went to the jet. I got out of the car and stood there in awe of it. It was huge.

Hikaru ran back down and said, "Come on Haruhi you can't stare at it forever".

Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me up to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Vacation

**Haruhi POV chapter 6**

When I got on I saw Tamaki and Kyouya sitting next to each other in the back of the plane. Tamaki had his head down and it looked like there was a dark cloud above him. And Kyouya was on his computer and recording stuff in his book. Sitting up a couple of seats was Mori and Hunny.

"Haru-chan! I haven't seen you in forever. Me and Mori missed you so much", Hunny shouted.

"Yeah", Mori said. After Hunny stopped hugging me he went back to his seat.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the other side of the plane with one seat open in-between them. I walked over and took that open seat.

"Tono looks rather sad. Do you know why", Hikaru asked.

"Well the thing is and don't make a big deal out of this but…..yesterday I kind of broke up with him. But like I said don't make a big fuss about it", I said to him.

He just sat there in shock. Kaoru turned to me and asked, "Why".

"Well err…because I", I started to say before Kaoru cut me off and said, "Is it because you like someone else".

"No….I", I began to say in protest but Hikaru stopped me and said, "It's one of us isn't it".

"What", I said hesitantly. How do they know it's them? Wait what am I saying there's no way in hell I would ever like them. Even if I did like them it's not like it would matter because they would never like me. Those kisses from earlier were just to get back at me for ignoring them. They do hate being ignored. Hikaru started to say something and I snapped back into reality.

"One of the Host Club members I mean", Hikaru said answering my, what question from earlier.

"Well which one of us is it Haruhi", Kaoru asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said and put my head down so I wouldn't have to look them in the eye.

"You can deny it all you want", they said together but then Hikaru continued on and said, "But we know". "The truth", Kaoru finished.

"Oh you guys are such kidders", I said then started laughing awkwardly. I started to feel very sleepy considering the fact that I had trouble sleeping last night. So after a few moments or so passed I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to see Hikaru staring down intently at me. I had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he had his arm around me with his hand ruffling through my hair.

"Hikaru", I said questionably and rubbed my eyes.

"Why hello sleepy head", he said and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Hikaru stop it", I said while trying to hide the blush that made its way onto my cheeks. Hikaru took notice of it and a smirk appeared in his face.

"But do you want me to stop. Do you", he said then wrapped his arm around me and planted another kiss on my cheek.

Kaoru turned his head away from the window and said, "For goodness sake Hikaru stop harassing Haruhi. Look we're here. Haruhi come look out the window".

I got out of Hikaru's grasp and leaned over Kaoru to look out the window. Wow Hawaii is so beautiful. Then Kaoru wrapped his arms around me and leaned over looking out the window with me.

"Ain't it something Haruhi. It's almost as pretty as you are", he whispered in my ear. Then the intercom came on and said, "Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly".

I moved away from Kaoru and put on my seatbelt. Once we landed I got up and made my way to the door. There was a limo waiting for us. Once all of our stuff was packed up we made our way to Kyouya's villa.

I looked over at Kyouya and he closed his little book and started to say something, "Alright now let me explain the sleeping arrangements. Now since I called in late there weren't many rooms available. I was only able to get three. So Hunny and Mori will be sharing a room. Tamaki and I will be sharing. The twins are obviously sharing. And as for Haruhi I think there's a nice broom closet down the hall".

That last part he said with a little bit of a chuckle. Damn rich bastard.

"Nonsense she can stay with us", the twins said in harmony. I was about to say something to protest, cause that broom closet sounded nice right about now.

There is no way I'm sharing a room with the twins. But to my dismay they had already grabbed my bags and went to the room. I walked in and looked around. The room was humongous and the bed was almost as big as the room. Wow this place is nice.

"Well I'll take the couch", I said.

"But Haruhi you're the girl so you should sleep on the bed", Hikaru said.

But there's only one couch and I don't want one of you to have to sleep on the floor", I said.

"Well there's always a third option", Hikaru started. "We could share the same bed", Kaoru finished.

"No way in hell", I said sternly.

"Come on Haruhi it's a big bed. I promise we'll behave", Hikaru said seductively.

"Speak for yourself", Kaoru said with a sly grin and gave a little growl. Hikaru shot Kaoru a glare that said knock it off.

They both laid down on the bed and patted the space in-between them suggesting that I go lay down with them. Oh brother these guys don't quit.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Vacation

**Haruhi POV chapter 7**

So after what seemed like hours of arguing with the twins I got tired and finally gave in. "Alright alright fine you win. I'll sleep on the bed with you guys. Just let me sleep and don't bother me", I pleaded.

After I said that they got those stupid grins on their faces. They were both still laying on the bed but then Hikaru got up and made a gesture with his hands that said to crawl on in. He only did that so I would be sleeping in-between them.

Why did accept to this? So I crawled in the bed next to Kaoru. And Hikaru turned off the light and got in after me. Even though the bed was huge they were a little too close for comfort.

"Good night Haruhi", they said and turned away from me. I sat there staring at the wall for about 30 minutes but it seemed like hours. I couldn't get any sleep because I slept the entire plan ride and wasn't tired anymore.

I felt Hikaru shift in the bed and turn towards me. I also felt his eyes staring at me so I glanced down and caught his gaze. Then I turned my head fully toward him.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Why are you still awake", he asked me. He put his hand to my forehead and said, "You don't feel sick". He took his hand off my head by sliding it onto my waist. That sly dog.

"Knock it off Hikaru", I said taking his hand off my waist. "I just can't sleep. That's all", I mumbled. Then I turned away to face Kaoru showing him I was obviously annoyed.

"Haruhi come on. Don't do that. Let's go to the kitchen and get a snack since you can't sleep", he said getting out of the bed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. He dragged me down the hallway and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, turned to me and said, "What do you want Haruhi".

"No I'm fine. I'm not hungry", I said.

"Suit yourself, but at least have a glass of water", he said and handed me the beverage. We sat there for a few moments in silence. I felt his eyes staring at me again.

I turned to him and said, "Why are you always staring at me all the time". I felt him slip his hand onto mine and turn his face away.

"What do you care", he mumbled.

"Uh…", started to say but then saw Kaoru standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. Hikaru quickly pulled his hand off mine.

"What are you guys doing in here? Do you have any idea what time it is", he said yawning.

"Sorry for waking you Kaoru, but I couldn't sleep", I said.

"What is that you're drinking", he asked.

"Just some water Hikaru gave me", I said yawning. My eyelids felt really heavy all the sudden and I started to doze off.

"What did you put in here water Hikaru", Kaoru said.

"Just some pills to make her drowsy. She said she couldn't sleep. So I figured why not", he said. I started feeling more sleepy and was trying to keep myself awake.

I felt Kaoru scoop me up in his arms bridal style and start to walk toward the bedroom.

"Thanks Kaoru", I muttered into his chest. By the time I was put on the bed I was almost out cold. They both scooted in next to me and after that I fell asleep.

I woke up with Hikaru's arm around my waist and Kaoru's around my neck. Even in their sleep they can't stop touching me. Hikaru pulled me in closer and his face was right in my chest area. I wanted to get out of the grab, but I would wake them up.

Hikaru started waking up slowly. He blushed a bit and pulled away from his position.

"Morning Haruhi", he said stretching out his arms and yawning. He glared at Kaoru and pulled his hands off me. He got out of the bed and had only boxers on.

"Hikaru put some pants on", I yelled at him, looking away trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Aww Haruhi's blushing", I heard Kaoru say from behind me, and then he hooked his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.

"How cute", he whispered in my ears. He had his bare chest against me it felt nice and for a second I didn't want him to go. I looked at Kaoru and he was staring up at me innocently. Hikaru, however was staring furious at the scene.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Don't like what you see", he said and then licked upwards on my neck. That sent a tingle down my spine. Hikaru marched over and ripped Kaoru off of me.

"Get off her you horny teenager", Hikaru growled.

"You're just mad because you knew she was enjoying it", he said while sticking his tongue out at him. "Ain't that right Haruhi", Kaoru said and then winked at me.

"Uhh I'm going to go get some breakfast", I said while crawling out of the bed and leaving the room. Making my quick escape


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Vacation

**Hikaru POV chapter 8**

We were left alone in the room as I watched Haruhi bolt out the door. I looked over at Kaoru and he still had that smug little grin on his face.

"Did you have to lick her, you perv", I said angrily.

"Well how are we supposed to get her to want us if we don't try to seduce her", Kaoru said mischievously.

"And people call you the innocent one", I mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on let's head down to breakfast", I said.

"Ok", he replied. By the time we got down there everyone had already eaten breakfast.

"Haruhi how could you eat breakfast without us", we said while clinging to her.

"Get off my daughter you two mischievous twins", Tono shouted.

Finally he's back to normal. I hate seeing him so upset. I didn't like the fact that he was dating Haruhi, but I also didn't like seeing him upset when she broke up with him. I guess you could say I got a soft spot for him.

"So what are we going to do today", Hunny shouted excitedly.

"Well I haven't really thought about that yet", Tamaki muttered and then turned to 'mommy' for an answer.

"We will be taking a boat ride today, but first I want to make something clear. So Haruhi, I suspect the Hitachiins didn't tell you so I will. The reason why you have so many bags packed is because we will be gone for awhile, however we are not just staying in Hawaii. We might stay her for a couple days, but we are leaving shortly to travel someplace else. Well that's pretty much it. I hope there is no longer any confusion", Kyouya said while facing Haruhi.

"So basically what you're saying is I have to travel around the world with a bunch of rick bastards. Oh joy", she mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't worry Haruhi it won't be all that bad", Kaoru started saying.

"Because you get to spend more time with us", I finished.

"Even better", she mumbled sarcastically again.

"So Haru-chan do you have any idea where you would want to go next", Hunny said while shoving another bite of cake into his mouth. I still can't believe he's eating cake for breakfast.

"Uh….I'm not sure Hunny-sempai. How about we focus on where we're at right now. Ok", she said while smiling at him.

"Alright let's go on that boat ride than", he shouted then ran to his room to go get changed. So I grabbed Kaoru and Haruhi and went back to our room. Once we got there Haruhi stared at her suitcases in confusion. I lifted up my finger and pointed at a blue suitcase.

"That's the one that holds your swimsuits", I said.

"You can go change in there", Kaoru said as he pointed to a huge walk-in closet. Well not huge to me, but huge to Haruhi. A few moments later Kaoru and I had changed, but we were waiting for Haruhi to come out.

"If you don't hurry it up Haruhi", I started.

"We're going to have to come in and get you", Kaoru finished.

"You know I used to think it was cute when you guys finished each other's sentences, but now it's just creepy especially when you say stuff like that", she said while opening the door to the closet. She was wearing a really pretty bikini that complimented her nicely.

"Haruhi that's not nice you know", I started saying.

"We love finishing each other's sentences". Kaoru finished.

"Yeah yeah I know. Come on guys let's go", she said while heading towards the door. Once we were all downstairs Kyouya called a limo to come pick us up. When we pulled up to the boat it was surprisingly small. I guess for Haruhi's sake Kyouya decided to take it down a notch.

We all packed ourselves onto the boat and set sail. Mori was driving, Hunny was eating cake, Kyouya was on his computer, Tamaki was trying to put on a life jacket but took it off when he realized he looked stupid, and Haruhi Kaoru and I were sitting down looking out at the stuff that passed us by.

I took my eyes off the ocean and looked over at Haruhi. Had I really thought me and Kaoru could share? Sure we have shared everything possible in the past, but she's not just some toy like we say she is.

Can it really be possible to share a person? Will Kaoru end up taking Haruhi away from me or will it be the other way around? It will have to come down to that eventually right? Could this be one thing that we cannot share?

I looked over at Kaoru and he was giving me a death glare. Shit, he probably knows what I'm thinking about. But, what was I thinking, twins share anything and everything. I guess this is no exception. Haruhi snapped her finger in front of my face and I looked over at her.

"Hello earth to Hikaru. Are you even listening to me", she said.

"What? Sorry what'd you say", I said back to her.

"I said get your legs off of me I want to get up", she said. I just now realized I was lying down and my legs were over top of her lap.

"Sorry", I mumbled and pulled my legs off her. I heard Kyouya start to clear his throat and it was obvious he was about to say something.

"I just finished looking over the weather report and it appears Hawaii will be having some bad incoming storms in a couple of days so we will be leaving earlier than expected. Hikaru and Kaoru you can choose where you want us to go next. Let us know by dinner time. Alright", Kyouya said.

"Can do" we both said together.

Author Note: Hey thanks to anyone who is reading. Please review and if you want to you can leave a suggestion on where you think they should go next. Thanks, and again please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: Sorry it took awhile to for me to update, but I just finished with studying and exams so I will have more time to write now. Thanks for reading. And without further ado chapter 9 enjoy._

Summer Vacation

**Haruhi POV chapter 9**

I was upstairs in the walk in closet changing out of my swimsuit. Which is still slightly damp from when Hikaru and Kaoru pushed me in the water. I changed into some clothes and made my way downstairs. I walked up to the dinner table and took a seat in-between the twins.

They turned their heads to look at me and smirked. But, then I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me away from the chair.

"Daughters must sit with their Fathers", I heard Tamaki shout as he pulled me to the chair next to him.

"Aw come on boss let us have some fun once in awhile", the twins whined in unison.

"Stay away from her you perverts", Tamaki said to them. The twins just stuck their tongues out at him.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru have you decided where you want us to go next", Kyouya said while still writing in his notebook.

"You bet we have", the twins said.

"Well I'm waiting", Kyouya said blandly.

"We have decided to go to", Kaoru said and then paused for a moment.

"Well out with it already", Kyouya muttered.

"Geez Kyouya you're such a kill joy. I was pausing for dramatic effect", Kaoru stated and then he gave Hikaru a look that said to go on and tell us.

"The Great Barrier Reef in Australia that's where we've decided to go", Hikaru finished.

"Oooo doesn't that sound fun Takashi", Hunny exclaimed.

"Yeah", Mori mumbled.

"When are we leaving Kyouya", Tamaki asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Hmm looks like I'm going to have to call someplace and make reservations. Does everyone still want to have the same people room with them", Kyouya asked.

Before Tamaki could even say something the twins shouted, "Yes".

"Ok. So let's eat dinner quickly so we can start dessert", Hunny said. Once we finished our meal and dessert Tamaki suggested we watch a movie.

He put something in the DVD player and pulled me over to the couch to sit next to him. I had Tamaki to my left and Hunny to my right. Mori was next to Hunny on the end and Kyouya was on the other side of Tamaki. And the twins were at the other end of the couch.

Wow now that I think about it this one big couch. The movie started and I must say it was pretty boring. Just leave it to Tamaki to pick out a lame movie.

About halfway in Tamaki snuck in a fake yawn and then put his arm around me. How original. It made me feel uncomfortable so I got off the couch.

"Where are you going", Tamaki whispered to me.

"To go get a snack", I replied.

"We'll come with", the twins said. So we left the room and went to the kitchen.

"So what kind of snack did you want", Hikaru asked.

"No I don't want anything. I just wanted to get away from Tamaki", I said and gave a faint laugh.

"I don't blame ya", Kaoru said laughing.

"Do you guys want to head up to our room early? I don't think I can take much more of that movie", I asked them.

"Sure", they said. So we snuck up the steps and went into our room. I went into the closet and changed into my nightgown. When I came out the twins were sitting on the bed looking bored.

"Are you guys tired at all", I asked them.

"No. but we're bored", they replied. Ha I knew it.

"Well then what do you want to do", I asked.

"We could play a game", they replied with those impish smirks on their faces.

"No way. Any game I ever play with you guys always turns out badly", I said sternly.

"Aw come on Haruhi. Please", they whined.

"Let's just put in a movie and go to bed", I suggested.

"Fine", they grumbled. So I got into bed and Hikaru and Kaoru climbed in on each side. Kaoru was watching the movie and so was Hikaru, but he was also playing at the end of my gown with his fingers.

"Hikaru cut it out", I whispered to him. But he just continued. Then I felt Kaoru's hand moving up and down along my thigh. What the hell is going on?

"Kaoru get off me", I said then smacked his hand away.

"Aw were just trying to have a little fun", they whined.

"Well go have fun with someone else. Cause I'm not interested", I said and then stuck my tongue out at them. They made a hmph noise and turned away from me.

I started watching the movie again and then slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up and looked around to see that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't in bed. So I sat up slowly and scanned the room.

The bathroom door was closed and the water is running. One of them must be in the shower. I looked around the rest of the room and Hikaru was somewhat in the closet. All he has is a towel around his waist and his hair is still damp and hanging over his forehead.

He's pacing in circles. Maybe he's looking for something? He came out and started walking toward the bed. When he reached it he climbed up and leaned over me and grabbed a pair of pants that were folded on the bed.

Then he walked off. It looked like he was about to take his towel off and change.

"At least go change in the closet. I'm still hear you know", I shouted at him and pulled the covers over my head. I waited under those covers for a few minutes and he didn't say anything.

So I peeked my head out from under them and he already had his shorts on. He probably didn't even bother to go in the closet. Sheesh you would think he would have some manners.

Then I heard the door to the shower open. I looked over and saw a pool of steam poor out and Kaoru came with it. He was only wearing a towel too. Can't they just change in the bathroom or something? It's like every chance they get to walk around shirtless they take it.

So I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and once I was done I changed in the bathroom. It's not like I'm going to let their perverted eyes see me walk around in just a towel.

So we all left the room and went down the steps. Well more like Hikaru and Kaoru raced each other down the steps. Man those guys are always competing. So we all started to eat breakfast and I sat next to Hunny-Sempai.

I sat there and listened to him talk about all the different kind of cakes he likes, but I wouldn't have expected anything different haha. After we were all finished Kyouya told us to go get our things and get ready to leave.

Well looks like I have to embark on my next new journey with these idiots.

_Author Note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: so sorry I took so long to update but my computer crashed on me. And also sorry about the short suckish chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of my story. _

Summer Vacation

**Kaoru POV chapter 10**

Since Kyouya told us to go pack our stuff I decided to listen, because well you know its Kyouya. I went upstairs and packed all my stuff neatly into my bag. I looked around the room and Hikaru's clothes were everywhere.

Doesn't he ever listen he should be up here packing his stuff. I guess he always was a little less organized than me though. I better go find him.

I yelled his name throughout the hallways. I reached the steps and saw him standing at the bottom of them talking to Haruhi.

"Hey Hikaru quit flirting with Haruhi and come pack your stuff up", I yelled at him from the top of the steps.

"Yeah yeah, calm down Kaoru I'm coming", he yelled back at me and came up the steps. He walked past me and then looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming Kaoru", he said with a smirk.

"No I already packed up my stuff", I replied and mimicked the same smirk he had.

"Whatever you say", he said and walked into our room closing the door behind him. I walked down the steps and greeted Haruhi with a smile.

"Hey Haruhi what's up", I asked her.

"Well I'm about ready to get in the limo. I finished packing up my stuff", she replied.

"Me too. Come on let's go", I said and grabbed her arm pulling her with me to the car. We sat and waited for everyone else to get in. The door opened and in came Tamaki and he sat right next to Haruhi and I was sitting at her other side.

Hikaru came in next and gave me his angry face showing me he was upset that I didn't save a spot for him next to Haruhi. I just casually looked away.

It's his fault he didn't pack his stuff up earlier. I looked back, stuck my tongue out at him, and then put my arm around Haruhi. The car ride was quite short. It wasn't long before we were at the airport. Kyouya told the driver which runway the private jet was at and he dropped us off there.

"Well let's get going", Tamaki shouted as he ran onto the jet. We followed after with no hesitation. Hikaru was sitting down and I went and sat next to him.

"Where's Haruhi", I asked him.

"She's sitting next to Tono", he muttered in an angry voice. I looked around and sure enough there she was, sitting next to the boss with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why on earth is she sitting next to him", I asked.

"How the hell should I know? Why don't you go ask her yourself", he said in a strained voice.

"Now Hikaru, there's no reason for you to get all jealous and grumpy", I said and gave him a nudge in the arm.

"Pffft. I'm not jealous. I'm perfectly fine", he said and crossed his arms. Man, that boy is hopeless. I looked over at Haruhi and Tono. She was sitting there all awkward and the boss was droning on about something. She doesn't look happy so why is she sitting next to him.

I bet Tono forced her, that poor girl. After a few hours of being bored and doing nothing Hikaru finally spoke up.

"I think I'm going to go rescue Haruhi from having to deal with Tono. I'll be right back", he said while walking away. I looked over at them and it looked like the boss refused to let his precious 'daughter' to be taken away from him.

They argued for a couple minutes and Haruhi just sat there and listened. Hikaru came back after awhile with his face red from anger.

"Well….", I asked.

"What do you mean 'well' I think you know how it went", he said making it obvious that he was frustrated.

"No need to take your anger out on me", I said in aggravation.

"Yeah well…", he said shouting but then got calm, "yeah you're right, sorry Kaoru". He sat down next to me in a slump, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands were holding his head up. So I decided to make a bold move.

"Hey Haruhi, come here for a second", I shouted at her. Her head perked up and she looked over at me. She got up from her seat and started making her way towards us.

Tamaki reached out his hands hesitantly as if to grab her arms, but then pulled back knowing that she would get upset if he grabbed her.

"What is it Kaoru", she asked innocently. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down in the seat next to me.

"I just wanted you to sit with us that's all", I said and plastered that trademark smirk on my face. We talked and chatted for awhile until the flight was over. That flight lasted too long.

I'm so tired. Why didn't I take a nap on the plane?

Once we got to the hotel and were assigned rooms I crashed on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Note: So here it is chapter 11 oh and I give props to AmberxxHazelxxCrimson for helping with the idea of where they should go. Anyways please continue to review I would really like to get some more of those. I was thinking about possibly adding some oc's to the story even though I've never really been a big fan of those. So let me know what you think. _

Summer Vacation

**Hikaru POV chapter 11**

I was walking around the hotel looking for my room. Kaoru ran off without saying anything. Where the hell did he go anyway? And I can't find Haruhi either.

I finally made it to our room after searching for forever. I went in and closed the door.

I found Kaoru sleeping on the bed. So that's where he went. He must be really tired. Aw, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. I went up and tasseled his hair.

"Kaoru, get your lazy ass up", I said to him. He woke up and grabbed my arm that was still on his head and flung me onto the bed.

"Hika, don't be such a meanie. Let me get some sleep", he said while he was overtop of me tickling me.

"Kao stop it. You know I'm ticklish", I said while laughing furiously. I grabbed his arm, switched our positions, and pinned him to the bed.

"Ha. Looks like I've got you now", I said sticking my tongue out at him. He just stared up at me. So I just stared back down.

"What on earth are you guys doing", I heard Haruhi say from behind. She was obviously referring to the position I had my brother in on the bed.

I must admit it does look rather suggestive. I saw Kaoru blush and look away.

I pushed myself off of him and sat up.

"Nothing", I said to Haruhi looking away, also blushing.

"Right", she said in a questionable sarcastic tone.

"So how do you like Australia so far", I asked her trying to change the subject.

"It's nice, but I was wondering why you picked it", she asked me. I looked over to Kaoru for help, but he shrugged.

"You know I'm not really sure. It sounded like a nice place to go to. Right Kaoru", I said.

"Right", he responded and then rubbed his eyes.

"Are you still tired Kao. I'll leave if you want to get some sleep", I suggested to him.

"No I'm up now. So I might as well stay awake", he replied.

I looked over at Haruhi and asked, "So what does the idiot King have planned today".

"First of all I think we all know that Kyouya is mastermind behind it all and second I'm not sure so we should go ask him", she said and gave a faint laugh.

"Alright then let's go", Kaoru and I said as we grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the room, and dragged her down the empty halls.

"Which one is Kyouya and Tamaki's room again I can't remember", Haruhi asked me.

"Well actually Kyouya decided to get a separate room from Tamaki. He said something about how he couldn't put up with the idiot King anymore", I said with a laugh.

"Well that's understandable", she said. Kaoru pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it.

"Its room 213", he said, still looking at the paper. We walked around for a little more and then we found it.

"Here it is", Haruhi said pointing to the door.

Kaoru knocked on it and we waited for an answer. The door opened slightly and you could see his face in the crack.

"What do you want", he muttered.

"Well we wanted to know what we're doing to-…..", Haruhi started to say but stopped when Kyouya shut the door.

"Well that was rude", she muttered under her breath. Then we heard the sound of a chain rattling and a door unlocking. Then the door opened again.

"Come in", Kyouya said.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Note: This chapter is really short and sort of a cliff hanger, so I'm sorry for that. Oh and I've decided to go with no OC's. Thanks for reading. Please review._

Summer Vacation

**Kaoru POV chapter 12**

We all three went into Kyouya's room.

"So what is so important that you had to come bother me during the little alone time that I have away from all of you", Kyouya asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Uh…well….we wanted to know what we're doing today", Haruhi asked.

Kyouya sighed and said, "We're not doing anything until tomorrow. Now if you would be so kind, please leave. I'm tired and I need to go over some financial things".

So we all left as Kyouya basically shoved us out the door.

"Well what are we supposed to do now", I asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things we could do now", Hikaru said while staring at Haruhi and putting his arm around her.

Ew, pervert. I think we all know what kind of things he had in mind.

"Oh really like what Hikaru", Haruhi asked.

Man I wanted to face palm at that moment. I can't believe she didn't understand what Hikaru was trying to say. She really is too innocent.

"Ugh, never mind let's just go back to our room", Hikaru said with a disappointed tone.

We were all back in our room eventually, Hikaru was on the bed playing video games, I was sitting on the couch reading, and Haruhi was working on some summer homework assignment or something.

I set my book down, looked over at Hikaru, and started to think.

So how is this all going to work? Let me think about this logically.

So if I like Haruhi and Hikaru likes Haruhi, where does that leave us? At some sort of cross-roads with each other?

It's not like we can share, right? Would Hikaru even be ok with that? I guess the bigger question is would I be ok with that?

Wait, I'm already trying to think all this through and I'm not even sure if Haruhi really likes us. And if she did, what if she only liked one of us? That could be a problem. But wouldn't it be an even bigger problem if she actually did like both of us?

Ugh all these questions are starting to aggravate me. I have to get this all figured out.

If I don't I'm just going to keep asking myself more questions and end up getting more frustrated. Ok Kaoru it's now or never.

So I decided to break the room of its silence and say, "Haruhi I've got a question for ya".


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Note: Sorry I took so long to update I just got home from camp and i havent been able to be on my computer. And sorry again for another short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer. So thanks for reading and please Review!_

Summer Vacation

**Hikaru POV chapter 13**

I saw Kaoru stand up and say, "Haruhi I've got a question for ya".

He looks kind of angry which scares me a little.

"Uh, Kaoru, are you ok", I ask him.

He ignored my question and looked over at Haruhi.

"What's your question Kaoru", she asked him with that inoccent look on her face.

Then the door swung open and Tono came strolling in.

"My darling daughter where have you been. I've been looking all over for you", he shouted as soon as he saw Haruhi.

How come he always pops out of nowhere and now really is not the time.

Kaoru looked over at him angry.

"Tono get out of here", he yelled at him.

He started scooting toward the door awkwardly.

"I guess I"ll come back another time then", he said before leaving.

He looked back at Haruhi and said, "Haruhi who do you like? Is it me or Hikaru? Please i just got to know".

Near the end of saying that he got a bit teary-eyed.

She looked back him with a blank stare.

"What do you mean Kaoru? I like both of you of course", she said as if it was completely obvious.

"No Haruhi, I mean as more than friends", he said back to her.

"Oh", she said looking down at her hands and twiddling her thumbs.

"Well you've put me in a really tough situation here, because i actually do like both of you", she said looking away, avoiding the stare of my brother.

Then Kaoru and I both looked at eachother simultaneously.

Our eyes saying what our mouths could'nt.

It was a look that said, 'she's mine'.


End file.
